In order to address scalability issues associated with planar NAND flash, vertical NAND flash structures have been developed. In one known vertical NAND flash structure, the NAND gate is run vertically to achieve a relatively small cell footprint. However, some applications demand an even smaller cell footprint for a given amount of memory than provided by the known vertical NAND flash structure.